Another Time Another Place
by ollixanna
Summary: Gone with the Wind in a modern setting, with some changes.
1. When the World Isn't Falling Apart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gone with the Wind**

**AN: So this just came to me one day. I was hit with inspiration and all of this just came pouring out.**

* * *

Scarlett waits as the elevator climbs to her office on the eighteenth floor, having just returned from Walker and Walker Associates downtown. The doors open, and her assistant, Josie Mills, is waiting for her. It's never a good thing to find Josie at the elevator. Scarlett tries to remember the breathing exercises her therapist recommended when she was feeling "displeased."

Josie clears her throat and says, "Mrs. Kennedy, there's someone in your office."

Scarlett takes one more calming breath, and vacates the elevator. They walk through the open office area, shared by her staff, toward her office, stopping near Josie's desk. Finally trusting herself to speak, Scarlett says, "Josie."

"Yes, Mrs. Kennedy?"

"Which part of I'm not receiving anyone this week didn't you understand?" Scarlett says. She's aware her voice is icy, but it's better than yelling at the girl.

She waits for Josie to respond, but Josie is frozen in fear. There's a reason she keeps a list of replacement assistants, no one seems capable of holding the job for longer than six months. Josie, however, had been an exception. She had been Scarlett's assistant for a year, and hadn't been a disappointment, until today.

Just as Scarlett is about to ask for further explanation, a very masculine voice interrupts. It's a voice that elicits many responses in Scarlett, and makes her forget why she should be angry at Josie momentarily. "

"Don't blame the girl Scarlett. You, of all people, know that I am a very persuasive person."

"I should have known," Scarlett says under her breath. She doesn't turn to face him just yet, she reminds herself to stay strong in front of her employee. She looks at Josie with narrowed eyes, to let her know how big of a mistake she had made. She says, "You can go Josie."

Josie picks up her things off her desk and quickly makes her way across the open office space. The after hours stillness allows the rapid elevator button pushing to echo back to Scarlett and her visitor.

Scarlett turns to face him once the elevator dings and the doors shut. She looks up at him, immediately becoming irritated at his smug countenance, and asks, "How much did you pay her?"

"I won't tell you exactly how much, but it might offer you some comfort to know that I had to offer an obscene amount before she showed any sign of cracking," Rhett says. He follows her into her office and adds, "She is clearly a woman after your own heart."

Scarlett doesn't bother to look at him, he is always quick with the thinly veiled insults. Her therapist says she shouldn't let him get to her. She puts her purse and coat away and asks, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means she bargained until the odds were in her favor," Rhett says. "She took the money, and sweetened the deal for herself."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, she made me sign a contract that said if she got fired, I would recommend her for any other post she applied for," Rhett says as he sits back in one of the two high backed chairs that sit in front of her desk.

Taking a seat in her chair, on the opposite side of the desk, she says, "Well that's surprising that she managed to show that much gumption. But why do you always try to lump me in with other women?"

"To be perfectly honest I have no idea, maybe because of the way it makes your eyes light up with righteous indignation."

Scarlett studies his face, trying to decide if she should take it as an insult or a compliment. And as always it's completely unclear. She pushes the thought away and decides it's time to change the subject. She says, "Well, how long are you here for?"

She wants to pat herself on the back when he looks amused.

"You've changed since my last visit," Rhett says. He sits up straighter and gives her a charming smile and says, "I suppose you want an answer, I can't say for sure, but long enough to spend a few nights with you."

Scarlett pinches herself to keep from looking too happy. She finally has the upper hand in the situation. She savors the moment for a second, before giving him her best southern belle smile. She says, "Oh my dear Mr. Butler, haven't you heard? I'm a married woman."

She displays the platinum wedding band, and gaudy diamond engagement ring, for him.

To his credit, he doesn't seem all that surprised. He says, "Not again!"

"Yes, again," Scarlett says as she looks at the ring. It was impressive, or at least that's what most people said. She found it distracted people, and she sometimes left the diamond at home when she was travelling, for safety reasons.

"Who is the unlucky fellow this time?" Rhett asks.

Scarlett looks at Rhett, he suddenly seems too large for the chair he is occupying. He seems much more serious, all of his teasing spirit has left him. She doesn't like it, and doesn't feel comfortable giving him whole story right away. She decides to play coy, and says, "Frank Kennedy."

"So have you married him for his money or his power?" he asks as he lights a cigar.

"He has neither, " Scarlett answers honestly. While her husband may come from a powerful family, and they may have money, her fussy husband never had the gumption to get involved in the family business. His father had supported him through the years, and the marriage was a part of new conditions for future support.

"Oh? Don't tell me you're in love with him," Rhett says. He adds, "That's below you, Scarlett."

"Of course not, you know I don't believe in love anymore," Scarlett says. It's true, he knows all her secrets.

"Right, the honorable Ashley has ruined the entire experience for you," Rhett says as he puffs on his cigar. He waves his hand and says, "Well go on, how did you trick poor Frank into marrying you?"

"Poor Frank? I think you mean poor me!" Scarlett says.

He grins and she knows she's going to have to give him the whole story now. She gets up from the desk and picks up her gym bag. She can't quite tell him this story while looking him in the eye. She knows what she's done, but admitting it to Rhett makes it real. She needs a distraction, and getting ready for her appointment with her trainer will provide just that.

She sighs and says, "His father is paying me. Apparently the Kennedys need an heir, Frank has been a bachelor for too long, if you catch my drift. He has a sister but she is in her fifties now and has no children either. Pardon me, but, I must get dressed, I have an appointment with my trainer."

Rhett nods and puffs on his cigar. Scarlett enters her personal bathroom, she doesn't shut the door completely, so she will be able to hear him should he wish to continue the conversation.

"So he, the father, came after you?" Rhett asks, taking long draughts between to emphasize points of the sentence. He pauses once more and then adds, "For your uterus?"

Scarlett is annoyed by his slow cadence and says ,"Apparently."

Rhett nods again, and considers what she has told him. He asks, "Is Frank's father William Franklin Kennedy the third?"

"Yes," Scarlett says as she ties her hair into a ponytail and gives herself a once over in the mirror.

"So your Frank is actually William Franklin Kennedy the fourth," Rhett says.

"I knew you'd figure it out," Scarlett says as she rejoins him in her office. She sits on the floor and runs through her stretch routine.

"Ah, so there is both money and status involved," Rhett says. He seems calmer now.

Scarlett looks up at him through her eyelashes and says, "Technically Frank has neither of those things, until he has a child as stipulated by the contract we signed with his father the day before we got married. Or else everything goes to their distant relations who apparently can't stop producing."

"You always did get by on technicalities," Rhett says. "Well how much is Trip Kennedy giving you? Judging by that ring I feel as though my investments in your company are no longer needed."

Scarlett takes a moment to compose herself, not wanting to fly off the handle. If Rhett withdrew his funding, she wouldn't be able to move forward with her plans to acquire another company next quarter. She says, "He hasn't paid me anything, and he won't pay anything until, as I mentioned before, I produce a child with Frank. He does however provide an allowance for Frank."

"Oh the horror," Rhett says, his dark eyes glowing devilishly now. It seemed that he suddenly found the whole thing amusing, and was in good enough spirits to tease her. A considerable leap from his serious countenance earlier.

"You can leave if you're just going to tease me," Scarlett says, annoyed that she had given up her upper hand so easily. And that he had put everything together so quickly.

Rhett's eyes darken as he says, "I'm not then one doing the teasing."

Scarlett stands and suddenly feels like she's not wearing enough clothes. She feels his eyes on her and she knows how much more he would tease her if she put on a sweater. She decides to ignore his lingering gaze and continue her stretches, unfortunately the next stretch involves her bending over. She hesitates, but continues, and says, "You don't have to stay here, I know you have many other acquaintances in town. I'm sure one of them wouldn't mind entertaining you. And you never give me any warning when you show up, so you can't possibly fault me for having a life."

Rhett ignores her purposeful emphasis on entertain, and focuses on the later half of her statement. He says, "I like to surprise you, my dear."

Scarlett looks at him briefly before beginning her next stretch and says, "Well I'm sorry to be such a tease, but Trip made me sign a contract, so nothing is going to happen between us anytime soon."

"Well how is he going to know what we do behind closed doors?" Rhett asks.

"It's the principle of the thing," Scarlett says.

Rhett laughs. Scarlett stops what she's doing and turns around to glare at him. He composes himself but she knows he's still amused by her antics. She returns to the routine and he says, "Speaking of closed doors. I've heard the rumors about Frank, how exactly is he going to impregnate you if he can't even get it up for a lady, let alone a little temptress like you?"

Scarlett rolls her eyes. "Must you be so crass?"

"You know I could have said a lot worse," he says.

"I suppose that's true," Scarlett admits. "You do have the filthiest mouth. It must be those years you spent in the Navy."

"Flattering me won't work today Scarlett, back to the question," Rhett says. He smiles at her disappointed countenance and says, "Yes, I knew you were trying to change the subject. You seem to forget who taught you many of your tricks."

"Fine," Scarlett says. "Trip found a fertility specialist. I went for my first visit Monday. I have another appointment Thursday."

"And Frank is there holding your hand through this whole process?" Rhett asks.

"No, apparently the Kennedys have had Frank's stuff on ice since he was 25, as they might have foreseen this situation. Monday, I was assured that genetically everything is fine. And Trip never allows me forget that they want this baby as soon as possible."

"So there's another child you won't have to raise yourself," Rhett says as he stands. He looks down at her, extends his hand to help her up off the floor, and asks, "Would you mind if I joined you at the gym?"

"I see my son, every week," Scarlett says as puts her hands in his. "As for coming to the gym with me, you aren't even dressed, and I seriously doubt that you're carrying any suitable clothes with you."

"Scarlett, when will you learn that I can have anything I want, whenever I want," Rhett says. He stares at her, lets the meaning of his words sink in.

"Fine, come with me if you want, or don't, because apparently you'll do as you wish. Nevermind my wishes," Scarlett says, gathering her things.

He smirks and then changes the subject back to her son. He asks, "Wade is four years old now, isn't he?"

"Yes. He'll be five next month." Scarlett says, she picks up her things, and Rhett takes them from her.

"Are you going to spend the holidays with him?" Rhett asks as he follows her out of the room.

"The city is no place for a growing boy and the country is no place for me," Scarlett says. They make it to the elevator and wait as it climbs back up the eighteen floors."Besides Melanie and Aunt Pittypat take excellent care of him, and send me photos whenever I ask."

"How are the Wilkes?" Rhett asks as he holds his arm over the elevator doors to let her enter first. "Misses Wilkes still managing to get along despite that useless husband of hers?"

The elevator doors shut and Scarlett rolls her eyes. "Yes, they're fine. Everything is fine out in the country."

Rhett is quiet as they go down. Once the elevator stops at the parking garage level, Rhett asks, "Has Wade met his new stepfather yet?"

"Of course, as I said I see my son every week. We've spent a few weekends together," Scarlett says as she walks across the parking garage. She clicks the keys and her Mercedes' lights flash as the doors unlock. She opens the trunk and he puts her stuff in without needing direction.

"I don't see why you haven't brought him to live with you now that you're married. Can't Frank stand the boy?" he asks as they are buckling their seatbelts.

"Frank and Wade get along fine. You know as well as anyone that Wade is quite attached to Melly and I think they've dealt with enough loss lately. He is less than thirty miles from here, and he will come live with me when he starts school."

"Don't you mean us? You don't seem to take your husband's opinion into matters," Rhett says. "It's a very interesting marriage to say the least."

"You seem to be able to circle everything back to my marriage, does it bother you?" Scarlett says after starting the car. She loves the purr of the engine and would gladly conduct all business in her car if it was acceptable.

"No, I'm just curious about how much you've thought this through," Rhett says.

Scarlett accelerates through the street, weaving through traffic. She says, "I've thought it through."

"Beyond how much it improves your portfolio?" Rhett asks.

"Of course," Scarlett says.

"Scarlett you're twenty four and worth more than twenty four average twenty four year olds put together, why do you need to have another child, let alone for money?" Rhett asks.

"You said you wouldn't mettle in my personal business, and this is my personal business," Scarlett says as she flies through an intersection.

"Fine," Rhett says. "Just slow down before you kill us both, you know you shouldn't drive when you're angry. That's how accidents happen."

"Shut up," Scarlett says as she makes a quick right and pulls into the parking garage of her gym.

"I hope you're not this rude to all of your investors," Rhett says.

Scarlett parks and jumps out of the vehicle. She slams the door and strides toward the entrance.

"You can never outrun me," Rhett says. "Your strides are considerably shorter than mine."

"You're forty five, a borderline alcoholic and frequent smoker. I'm twenty four, as you're so fond of pointing out, I visit the gym every day and don't drink or smoke. Face it, I have more stamina that you," Scarlett says.

"I think we both know that isn't true," Rhett says with a devilish wink.

Scarlett restrains herself from slapping him, because she doesn't need that sort of press and there are plenty of cameras around. She glares at him and says, "I have to meet my trainer."

"I'll join you soon," Rhett says as he takes a bag from one of the employees and is directed to the men's locker room.

Scarlett finds Girard waiting for her. He immediately gathers her mood from her crossed eyebrows and overall sour countenance. He says, "So we're going to push it today, are we?"

"I think I'm about to set some personal bests," Scarlett says.

Girard pats the stair climber, and says, "Let's get you warmed up."

Scarlett hops on the machine and says, "My..."

She falters for the word, friend seems too general, and investment partner not close enough. She sighs and says, "Captain Rhett Butler will be joining us today, he surprised me and refuses to leave me alone for a second."

Girard nods, and Scarlett can see he is nervous. She sometimes forgets that just about everybody knows who Rhett is, his reputation precedes him. She supposes when you make Forbes list of wealthiest men in the world, and have your name plastered on just about every building in the town that created you, it's hard for anyone not to know who he is.

A staff member appears, and says, "Mr. Butler asked to be shown to Mrs. Kennedy."

"Thank you Ava," Rhett says. The girl scurries away, and looks very flattered.

"Good evening Captain. Butler," Girard says. Scarlett rolls her eyes. It annoys her to no end that anyone who hasn't met him before bows down and grovels to him. Even those who meet him several times. Scarlett sighs loudly, then turns up the intensity on her machine while Girard helps Rhett set his machine up. Scarlett had purposefully forgotten how fit Rhett is, even at forty five. She keeps her eyes on her machine, and avoid looking at Rhett. She does however, look at Girard. If she notices Rhett being charming and nice, that doesn't matter.

"Scarlett," Girard says, getting her attention after finishing with Rhett. "Where's the fire?"

"Under my ass," Scarlett answers under her breath.

"Careful Girard, she's quite feisty today," Rhett says.

Girard swallows whatever reply he was about to make as Scarlett glares at him. The rest of the training session, which Scarlett usually enjoys, continues much in the same manner. Scarlett pushing herself and Rhett making comments about her behavior and carrying a conversation with Girard. By the end, she decides to run because at least that is a highly singular activity.

Girard finds her after she's run five miles and tells her he has to leave. Rhett joins them, and Girard turns to Rhett and says, "It was a pleasure Captain. Butler, please feel free to drop in anytime."

"Thank you," Rhett says. Girard leaves them.

Scarlett looks around and notices that there is no one else around. She looks at Rhett and he is looking at her body.

He says, "You must like Frank, if you're pushing yourself this hard."

"I'm sorry, having to bite my tongue all day frustrates me," Scarlett says in a honey sweet voice. She gives him another smile and says, "And I usually come to the gym to let loose and be myself with Girard, but today one of the people who annoys me most in the world, joined me."

Rhett laughs, a big hearty laugh and then pats her on the head. "You never fail to amuse me, my dear."

Scarlett bites back her catty reply and instead asks, "Are you at least going to buy me dinner, for all the trouble you've caused me?"

"After that performance? Of course," Rhett says. He looks her over and says, "I suppose you'll want to get cleaned up before?"

"Do I look that awful?" Scarlett asks as she glances into the nearest mirror. Sweat has plastered her bangs to her forehead and her clothes are, as ashamed as she is to say it, drenched in sweat. She hadn't realized how hard she pushed herself until Girard went over her workout. "My God, we're going back to my place and I'll change."

Rhett laughs again, and says, "As you wish."

This time however, he takes the keys. He was far more familiar with the details of the car. He was the one who had purchased it for her, saying it was the perfect car for her. Deceivingly beautiful with more power than anyone would guess beneath. It was his gift to her when she became a millionaire.

The drive is quiet, until she decides to ask him a question. "Where have you been Rhett? I've missed having you around."

"Dubai and Seoul and Singapore," he answers. "You know that I have business all over the world."

"But you were gone over a year this time," Scarlett says. She had been angry when he didn't tell her he was leaving the last time. And after a month she had decided to take up a new hobby, which is how she came to the gym. She had also since competed in a few triathlons, which suited her extremely competitive personality perfectly.

"Come now Scarlett, don't pout, it's unbecoming and shows your youth," he says as he skillfully maneuvers through the streets.

Scarlett stares out the window, feeling quite childish. She has nothing to say to that.

"My brother made quite a mess of a good number of contracts, while I was here idling the days with you," Rhett says. "You do understand that my being away was necessary, or the whole company would have fallen to pieces under my brother's watch."

"Oh," Scarlett says. She understands family mismanaging things. She had given her sisters money, because that's what her parents would have wanted. But Carreen had used it as a dowry when she decided to become a nun, without consulting anyone. And Suellen had taken her share and spent the weekend in Vegas and had come back with a husband. Scarlett had to send them money every month to keep the family home running.

"I didn't hear that you were married while I was away though," Rhett says.

"It was a quiet thing, all that is proper and all," Scarlett says.

"Of course," Rhett says. They pull into yet another parking garage, and Rhett asks, "Will we find your husband at home?"

Scarlett laughs. "Frank is never home, another reason Wade stays with his aunt. I think Frank is in London this week. Maybe Paris. I can never keep track."

"And yet you remain the faithful little wife," Rhett says as he parks the car once more.

It always seemed that she and Rhett were often getting in and out of cars. It had been that way for as long as she had known him. He was always rushing her off to see something new, taking her out to dinner, and a number of other activities. She sometimes felt like she was little more than a plaything to him.

"I don't have time for men, they're all fools. Always being led astray by their trouser snakes," Scarlett said as she got out and slammed the door for emphasis.

Rhett laughs again, he repeats her choice of phrasing. "My dear, you are one of a kind. Who would ever think to think of you as prude, in this day and age."

"Forgive me for not opening my legs for any passing piece of meat," Scarlett says with a huff.

"But you'll let some doctor put the highest bidder's little swimmers up there," Rhett says.

Scarlett shoots him a glare, but it never has the same effect on him as it does others. Mostly he laughs at her, today he seems less amused though. It seems that he is very uncomfortable with the agreement she has made. His displeased look disappears as quickly as it appeared, and he returns to his earlier state of isn't sure what to say to him, so the elevator ride is quiet, except for the occasional chuckle from Rhett.

They exit the elevator and enter the floor Scarlett had made her own.

It was in the so called modern style. Everything was metallic and glass paneled. The floors were wooden, bamboo and sustainable. Scarlett often invited people into her home and she needed to present a respectable persona. It was far from cozy, which is another one of the reasons she kept Wade away. No child should have to grow up in such a cold environment.

"I see you've made a few updates," Rhett says as he walks into the room. "I like the new wall color"

Scarlett looks around, there are a few new paintings and a new larger, flatter, television. And the walls were greyish blue and not white white anymore. She had also updated the fireplace. All of these were minor details that few people had noticed.

"Thank you," Scarlett says. "No matter how many times I redo this place, it never feels complete."

Rhett nods in understanding. After looking over everything once more, he asks, "Do you mind if I use your guest bathroom to clean up?"

"Not at all," Scarlett says. "You know where everything is, despite my constant remodeling, I haven't touched the guest room."

She doesn't mention that it was her mother who put together the guest room. And she doesn't want to change anything about it, ever. It was the last project they worked on together, and had been specifically put together for her parents' use. Nor does she mention the fact that she had redone everything because her previous setup had been largely influenced by his tastes.

"Thank you," Rhett says as he takes his bag.

Scarlett says, "I know you'll be ready before me, so feel free to make yourself at home while you wait."

She heads up the stairs, and he follows her. There's a strange sense of deja vu in this moment. Two years ago he had done exactly the same thing. Safely behind her locked bathroom door, Scarlett's knees quake. She hadn't realized how much she missed Rhett lately. With the contract to sign and the appointments to prod her from every angle, she had been too busy to remember to feel sad. She had buried her feelings a long time ago. For him to appear so suddenly and invite himself into every aspect of her life already was intense, to say the least.

She gets into the shower, welcoming the still cold water, trying to get a grip on the situation. The cold is nice after her hard work out and all of the highs and lows she'd experienced in the short time spent with Rhett. The water warms up quickly, and she moves the lever to set it as hot as she could bear after a minute and starts to wash.

The shower feels quick, and drying her hair hadn't taken too long, but Rhett is still lounging on the sofa, watching a political channel Scarlett didn't even know she had.

He says, "This climate isn't great for nation building. Which is why most of my business is overseas these days."

"I don't want to talk politics," Scarlett says.

Rhett shuts the TV off and says, "Right, you want to be spoiled and doted on tonight."

Scarlett laughs, because it's true. She doesn't mind admitting it to him. She does tend to feel like a prize winning horse who was bought for breeding potential far before her racing years were over. Especially after signing a contract to undergo additional testing today. But she won't think of that tonight.

Tonight she gets to go out with one of the world's richest, and most handsome, men. So what if she's skating on thin ice, she is allowed to go out with friends. And Rhett is technically her friend, some one argue her best friend. Technicalities.

He stands and says, "Alright, let's go. And before you ask, I am taking you to a new restaurant tonight."

The restaurant is new.

So new, in fact, that they're the only people there, because Rhett knows the owner and is somehow involved in financing the restaurant. They are treated to a special preview, before the grand opening. Rhett allows Scarlett order whatever she wants, and the owner suggests they get everything so they can try the menu. So they do. The kitchen cooks plate after plate and Scarlett takes about two bites of everything and let's the owner know which plates are satisfying and which could use work. Rhett by and large lets her have her fun, and enjoys his steak. He does taste the things she offers and the owner is happy to have them both.

He takes her to the new museum exhibit, which is also open late just for them. Clothing from the Victorian period, a style she had mentioned admiring many years ago, when she first met Rhett. It is flattering and startling how much he remembers, and how he shows he remembers. She is getting exactly what she had been craving, the doting behavior of someone who has known her for more than a few months and knows actual facts about her.

Rhett watches her all night as she takes delight in every activity and as the staff pay special attention to what she requests along the way. She asks for music while they view all of the exhibit and the museum curator is only too happy to put on several popular pieces from the time period.

Scarlett is in heaven, she can forget that in two days she's going to have her husband's sperm inseminate her egg, while he's across the globe. She can forget that she has three big meetings on the day after related to the potential acquisition of the small company who is starting to make waves. Those meetings were the reason she had asked Josie to not let anyone into her office. She can also forget about Josie.

It's the first time in a long, long while that she's felt her age.

The song changes and she turns to Rhett and says, "Dance with me."

He takes her in his arms and leads her in a waltz. As the song ends, he says, "As much as you seem to enjoy this period, it would be wasted on you. You would be too smart and too enterprising for a woman of that age."

Scarlett light slaps his chest and says, "Why do you have to say things like that?"

"Because it's the truth and I don't want you to waste any time romanticising a time period that would have ruined you," Rhett says as he leads her through the the steps for the next dance.

She sometimes forgets that Rhett knows a considerable amount about history. He often told her the answers to life's great problems had already been solved by men far greater than him and all he had to do is remember how they did it. Which she found to be very true. She doesn't want to think of anything outside of the moment right now though. She sighs and says, "Can we just dance nicely for a little while? I just want to pretend for a little while."

"Alright my dear, as you wish."

They dance four more songs before Scarlett's yawns become impossible to ignore. He takes her home and she asks him to stay, in the guestroom of course. He declines but promises to check on her tomorrow.

She sleeps deeply and dreamlessly.

* * *

**AN: What do you think? Should I continue? I don't think I'd write more than ten chapters, I'd like it to be a relative short story.**


	2. Somewhere Only We Know

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gone With the Wind or anything else you may recognize. This story is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.**

**AN: Thank you so much for all of the love! I have been away from the GWTW community for awhile, we all know that life gets in the way when you least expect it.**

* * *

Rhett turns up at her apartment before she's even awake. He brings her breakfast from her favorite restaurant and leaves it on a tray atop her nightstand. She wakes to the smell of her favorite breakfast and a note that tells her he'll see her at lunch.

She eats her breakfast and watches the morning news. She's especially keen on hearing how the market opens after the troubling news late last night. It does fine, and opens on an upswing. She writes a message to Josie and gets out of bed to prepare for the day.

The office is humming when she gets off the elevator. As she crosses the open offices the room quiets and anyone she comes across greets her with a formalness they've learned Scarlett appreciates. Josie stands as soon as she spots Scarlett. She follows Scarlett into her office and shuts the door behind her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Kennedy," Josie says. Scarlett barely has a moment to put down her things before Josie begins her impassioned plea. "Please allow me to apologize for my behavior. I will gladly hand in my resignation if that's what you would like. Mr. Butler assured me that he was an exception to your rule and it was very difficult to say no to a man that powerful."

"Captain Butler," Scarlett says. She can't help but to correct people when he is not present. He didn't earn his title by sitting behind a desk. He deserved some acknowledgement of his service. But he didn't see it that way, he didn't care if people called him mister or captain, or even simply by his Christian name.

"Captain Butler," Josie repeats. "Please accept my sincerest apologies Mrs. Kennedy."

Scarlett looks at Josie and says, "Fine. Did you get the information I asked for?"

"Yes, of course," Josie says. She hurries out of the office and returns quickly with a folder. She hands it to Scarlett and leaves the room.

Scarlett hates to admit it but Josie is one of a kind. She is more than qualified for the job, but she seemed to honestly enjoy her work despite how demanding it was, and Scarlett's volatility. She flips through the data. Josie had compiled data from six different reports released this morning into a one page long summary. The full reports were on her desk for Scarlett to review after the summary.

Josie returns later with Scarlett's morning cup of coffee and a notepad. She sits down in the chair Rhett had occupied the night prior, and looks absolutely childlike in comparison. Scarlett takes a sip of her coffee and they get started.

An hour later Josie leaves the office with correspondence to write, additional research goals, and directions to fire several staff persons who had missed key information. Scarlett settles into her desk and starts writing her own notes for the Friday meeting. So far she had not been able to uncover any issues with acquiring the company. She had met with her advisors from each department, and none of them had found any problems. Friday's meeting would be with the board and she needed to be completely prepared.

It isn't until Josie send her an instant message that she realizes how long she's been sitting behind her desk. The ping of the alert makes her look up. She clicks the message but doesn't have a chance to read it.

"Scarlett, you've kept me waiting for too long," Rhett says as he comes through the door. Scarlett had learned long ago that closed doors mean nothing to him.

"Rhett, what are you doing here?" Scarlett says as she minimizes all her windows.

"Don't you recall? We have a lunch date, or am I so easily forgotten these days?' Rhett says as he sits on the corner of her desk.

Scarlett leans back into her chair and looks up at him. She says, "As I told you last night, you can't fault me for having a life. This weeks happens to be quite busy for me."

"Insemination and a presentation to your ever fickle board," Rhett says.

Scarlett's mouth drops. She takes a breath then asks, "How did you find out?"

"Anything I want, whenever I want," Rhett reminds her as he stands. "And I want to have lunch with you, now."

Scarlett looks at the time and is startled to see it's already half past one. She stands and says, "Where are we going this time?"

"I promise you'll enjoy the food, just leave the rest to me," Rhett says. He holds her coat open for her and gestures for her to go ahead.

"I have my cell for urgent matters," Scarlett says they pass Josie's desk. She doesn't bother to wait for a response.

She feels her employees' eyes on her as they walk through, no one dares to say hello to Rhett. She keeps her back stiff and her head high as they wait at the elevator.

Once the doors shut she loosens her posture, and Rhett says, "Why do you care what they think of you?"

"Because I'm their CEO, they should respect me, and if they don't I'm not doing a very good job," Scarlett says.

"Darling, you could have someone come in and manage the day to day stuff, and be out seeing the world," Rhett says. "Wouldn't that be more fun?"

"What's fun about the world? I've been abroad, and let's just say that I prefer where I am, thank you," Scarlett says.

Rhett looks at her and seems to hold back from commenting any further.

They get into the car without further conversation. Today he's driving one of his many cars. She tries not to think about where he must have spent the night. She did tell him yesterday that she knows he has many acquaintances in the city, and that includes Belle. So she really can't be jealous, especially when she's married to Frank.

"Stop thinking so loudly," Rhett says as they exit the parking garage.

"I'm not thinking about anything," Scarlett says immediately.

Rhett smirks.

Scarlett hmphs, but lets the moment pass. She then says, "Thank you for breakfast. It was a nice surprise. Although, it would have been nice to eat with you."

"I had a few things to take care of, and I didn't want to wake you," Rhett says.

'Well, thank you anyway, I enjoyed it immensely," Scarlett says.

"You're welcome," Rhett says.

Scarlett tucks a loose bit of hair behind her ear and looks out the passenger window. She says, "Melly called earlier, she's going to bring Wade into the city tonight. He's insisting on spending time with me."

"How dreadful that your son is so devoted to you," Rhett says.

"It's not as though I neglect him," Scarlett says.

"I never said that," Rhett says.

"But you take issue with the way I'm raising him," Scarlett says.

"I know it's your personal business, but I wish you would be more hands on with the boy. He is so devoted to you, and you have no idea what to do with him. Do you honestly want him to grow up like Ashley?"

"I suppose not," Scarlett says. "It's just, well, I don't have brothers and haven't spent a great deal of time around young boys since I was a girl. It was different when they were tugging my hair and teasing me. But now I have a son who I don't know the first thing about, aside from his birthday, which is permanently etched into my memories considering the circumstances."

"If you spent more time with him you'd know more about him. That's usually how getting to know someone works."

"Well he never cared for me, always crying and fussing, despite my best efforts."

"Ah, so we reach the crux of the problem. He didn't fall in love with you instantly and neither did you. That is a very sorry thing Scarlett."

"My mother, and my husband, died on their way to join me at the hospital. Forgive me for not being so enthusiastic about everything after that."

"I understand your hesitance to get close to anyone after that," Rhett says. "But a boy needs his mother, and he knows Melanie is his aunt, not his mother."

"Fine," Scarlett says. She picks up her phone and begins typing away, and says, "I'll tell Melly to bring more of his things, he can spend as many days as he would like with me."

Melly responds quickly, she even offers to spend the night, because she knew that Scarlett had a busy day tomorrow. Scarlett had told Melly, because there was really no one she trusted more than her sister in law. Melly wasn't one to go running her mouth.

Rhett parks the car and Scarlett is surprised by the neighborhood. She follows him out of the car and says, "Rhett! Are you crazy? I can't be here in this outfit."

"Trust me," he says.

Scarlett hurries to catch up to him and she slips her arm into his.

Despite the location, the food is wonderful. She doesn't admit it to him, but she's sure he can tell. She's feeling so wonderful that she doesn't want to go back to the office. They get back into the car and he doesn't take her towards her office, he brings her to the botanical gardens.

"Shall we take a stroll?" he asks.

"Sure," Scarlett says, glad to have the excuse to spend more time away from the office.

They walk through the garden, and Scarlett has no idea what to say to him. He seems to be deep in thought, and she's not sure why she needs to be here with him. But she feels like she should be.

"I've done some checking up on your husband," Rhett says after they had walked through several gardens.

"Find any other skeletons?" Scarlett says.

"He's playing a dangerous game right now," Rhett says.

"What do you mean?"

"He's involved with a man who is with someone else. That someone else is a very dangerous person. I would recommend that Frank find a new person to spend time with," Rhett says. "If he wants to meet his child."

"Oh," Scarlett says. They walk to the next planter and Scarlett says, "I'll say something, but I doubt he'll listen to me."

"I had the same thought," Rhett says.

"You know I respect your opinion," Scarlett says. She doesn't want to continue along that path of conversation so she says, "Speaking of partners, how is Belle?"

"What makes you think I've seen Belle?" Rhett asks.

"You always see Belle when you come to town," Scarlett says. "And you have your car, I know you keep your cars at her place."

"I keep them there because it's practical. She has a large garage that she doesn't use," Rhett says. "And I didn't see her, she's out of town for the week."

"I don't see why you don't keep a place here," Scarlett says.

"Why the sudden interest in my choice in lodging?" Rhett asks.

"You told me that renting is a waste of money, so I bought my place, and yet you rent everytime you come here," Scarlett says.

"Maybe someday," Rhett says. "I don't have a need for a place of mine own, you know as well as I do that I tend to pull up stakes fairly quickly."

"Sure," Scarlett says.

Rhett changes the subject and says, "So when does young Master Wade arrive?"

"Soon enough, Melly said they would leave once she gets off work," Scarlett says.

"Is she still teaching?" Rhett asks.

"Yes," Scarlett says. "She says that being around the children is good for her."

"She is a very strong woman," Rhett says.

Scarlett bites her tongue. Rhett liked Melly for some reason and Scarlett often found herself thinking that Melanie could be such a fool. But she had taken Charlie's death better than Scarlett had, and Scarlett hadn't loved Charlie nearly as much as Melly had. Melly also had been so good with Wade, a godsend when Scarlett was falling to pieces.

"She can be at times," Scarlett admits.

"While we're talking about your family, how is your father?" Rhett asks.

"His dementia has progressed even further. His nurse says that he hardly remembers anything anymore," Scarlett says. "Sue was supposed to visit him, but she's been on bedrest so she sent Will, but my dad didn't know him and it cause so many problems."

"So why don't you go see him?" Rhett asks.

"I haven't had a moment to spare," Scarlett says.

"And yet here you are out on a stroll with me," Rhett says. "Are you afraid of your father?"

"He's not my father anymore, he's a sad old man who doesn't know who he is," Scarlett says. She hates the way he sees through everything she says and always gets to the root of everything. Her father had been in the vehicle with Charlie and Mother, and had sustained a traumatic brain injury, and hadn't recovered since. She decides to change the subject back to a less annoying topic. "Wade asks about you from time to time."

"Oh?" Rhett says.

"Yes, he always wants to know when Uncle Rhett will be around. He seems to think that you're the only uncle worth spending time with," Scarlett says.

"Well I have always said he's a smart boy," Rhett says.

"Will you have dinner with us?" Scarlett asks. She turns away so hopefully he won't see how much it would mean to her.

"I find it astonishing that you are asking me to dinner for once," Rhett says.

"They say mothers will do anything for their children," Scarlett says.

"That they do," Rhett says as he smirks. He says, "I would love to have a dinner with you, and your family. I'm assuming Melanie will be joining us?"

"I'd say that's a safe assumption," Scarlett said.

"I'm also assuming you'll want me to provide dinner," Rhett says.

Scarlett looks up at him and smiles coyly. "Why Captain Butler, how you do run on."

Rhett laughs. "If I had ten lifetimes with you, it wouldn't be enough."

"You've barely had a year with me, how would you know what a lifetime would be like," Scarlett says.

"I just have this feeling," he says as he pulls her closer. "Something about you draws me to you, and it makes it difficult to concentrate on profit margins and investment potential."

"Are you calling me a distraction?" Scarlett asks.

"In the best possible way," he says. "You're the only person I've ever want to spend more than a day with."

Scarlett blushes. The way his eyes look into her always makes her feel as though he is waiting for her to say something, or grasp the reality of what is happening. Which is difficult, because he makes her feel so many different things.

He looks away and lets her go. He looks up at a particularly tall tree and asks, "So what shall we have for dinner? Does Wade have any particular favorites?"

Scarlett takes a moment for herself and looks at Rhett. She can't help but feel that she's missed a cue. She looks up at the tree and says, "I'll ask Melly, you know how children change their minds about everything. He loved grilled cheese one weekend, and after I went through all the trouble of learning to make it, he informed me that he liked chicken nuggets now."

"You actually cooked?" Rhett asks, looks at her. For once it's easy to see that she's surprised him.

"I did," Scarlett says as she looks away from his dancing dark eyes, and types away on her phone.

"Is she going to respond in time for dinner?" Rhett asks. "I doubt that Melanie would text while driving."

"I'm hoping they aren't on the road yet, as it is not yet four," Scarlett says as she looks up at him. "What were you thinking for dinner?"

"I'll admit that I'm not familiar with child friendly restaurants," Rhett says. "Perhaps it would be best, if we order ahead and have it delivered to your home."

"Why, that means we'll have to leave now to ensure that we're prepared for their arrival," Scarlett says.

"Disappointed to leave the garden?" Rhett asks.

"Always," Scarlett says.

"You and your country ways," Rhett says.

"You brought me here," Scarlett says.

"Because, I like to think that your enjoyment of this place is something only I know," Rhett says.

"You might be right about that," Scarlett says.

"Shall we?" he asks, offering his arm.

"I suppose we must," Scarlett says.

They walk back, and Rhett is make a few calls along the way. By the time they get back to Scarlett's home the food is waiting. Along with staff to set it up. Wade and Melly arrive just as the table is set.

"Mother," Wade says as he rushes past Melly and towards Scarlett.

Scarlett kneels and holds her arms open to allow him embrace her. He wraps his little arms around her neck and squeezes her tightly. She hugs him back. He lets her go and turns and says, "Uncle Rhett!"

Rhett scoops the boy up and tosses him in the air. Wade giggles and is genuinely delighted. Meanwhile, Scarlett hugs Melanie and asks, "How was the drive, not too taxing, I hope."

"Oh no, it was fine, traffic wasn't too terrible," Melanie says.

"I wish you would have let me send a car," Scarlett says. "You shouldn't wear yourself out."

"It was no trouble, I feel fine," Melanie says.

"Hello Mrs. Wilkes," Rhett says, holding Wade in one arm, and shaking Melanie's hand with the other.

"Captain Butler, Scarlett didn't mention you were visiting," Melanie says.

"Oh, she didn't know I would be here this week, but I was quite happy to hear that I would be seeing you and Wade today," Rhett says.

"Rhett is here on business, he's looking into my accounts," Scarlett says, lest Melanie's mind jump to conclusions.

"Oh, of course," Melanie says. "It is wonderful to see you again Captain Butler, it's been too long."

"Scarlett doesn't seem to feel that way," Rhett teases.

"Don't believe a word he says," Scarlett says as she moves Melanie's things to the guest bedroom. "I told him that he was away too long."

Melanie smiles at Rhett and says, "Yes, that is true. Have you had the good fortune of finding Frank at home?"

"No, apparently he's spending time in Europe, according to his devoted wife," Rhett says.

Wade says, "Frank isn't here?"

"No, Wade, he's in Europe," Scarlett says.

"Oh good," Wade says.

"Wade!" Melanie and Scarlett both admonish at the same time.

"He doesn't like me," Wade says.

"Who wouldn't like you?" Rhett asks as he turns Wade upside down and holds him there as Wade squirms.

"He says I'm too loud and doesn't like to play with me," Wade says once Rhett turns him right side up again.

"When did he say that?" Scarlett asks, sharing a look of concern with Melanie.

"The last time I visited," Wade says.

Scarlett looks at her son and says, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Frank said not to," Wade says.

"Darling, you should have told someone," Melanie says.

"Frank said if I told anyone, I wouldn't get to see mother for a long time," Wade says.

"Let's have dinner before it gets cold," Rhett says as he leads them all toward the table. "I heard that you like chicken noodle soup this week."

"Oh yes, yes I do," Wade says as Rhett puts him down.

"I also heard the noodles had to be a special shape," Rhett says.

"Stars," Wade says as he sits down on his special chair.

Rhett serves him a bowl and says, "Does this meet your standards?"

Wade looks at the soup skeptically, but the noodles are the right shape and it chicken soup. He looks up at Rhett and says, "Yes. Thank you."

Scarlett, who had seated herself and Melanie during this exchange smiles at Rhett and her son. Rhett never spoke down to Wade or thought his idea were silly. As far as she knew, he had not ever told him he was too loud, in fact he often encouraged the boy to be louder. She was angry Frank had spoken to her son in such a manner, and had made such a ridiculous threat. She was going to see Trip tomorrow, before her appointment. There was still time to call everything off, she was not going to stand for Wade to be treated in such a manner by her absent husband.

"Scarlett?" Melanie says as she put a hand on Scarlett's shoulder.

"Yes?" Scarlett asks.

"Captain Butler was just asking if you would like some soup as well," Melanie says.

"Oh, of course," Scarlett says.

Dinner is jovial, compared to Scarlett's usual routine to eat alone or with potential investors. After dinner, Wade asks to be excused to watch his favorite movie in his room. Scarlett excuses him and she's left with Rhett and Melanie.

"Scarlett tells me you're teaching again," Rhett says.

"Yes, well, it's something to get me out of the house," Melanie says.

"I'm sure it's more than that," Rhett says.

"And what has kept you from us for so long?" Melanie asks.

"Business, I had some deals going south when my brother was handling them, so I left to straighten them out and sort out a few more projects," Rhett says.

"Oh that's too bad, is your brother alright?" Melanie asks.

"Yes, he took our father's death rather severely, he's recovered now though," Rhett says.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't heard that your father passed away," Melanie says.

"You didn't mention that to me either," Scarlett says.

Rhett shrugs, "I didn't feel it was worth mentioning. But thank you, Mrs. Wilkes, for your condolences."

"We would have come to the funeral, had we known," Melanie says. "To lose a parent is just dreadful."

"My father cared very little for me, and as a result I cared very little for him, I assure you that I am fine," Rhett says.

They talk more, and Rhett takes his leave at the reasonable hour of nine o'clock, and promises to return to take Wade out tomorrow, as promised at dinner.

"Captain Butler seems quite comfortable here," Melly says.

"He should, he helped put the place together," Scarlett says as she sinks comfortably into the couch beside Melanie.

"You know, back then, I thought you two were going to get married," Melanie says.

Scarlett sits up and says, "Back when?"

"When the two of you were buying things for here, and going out all over town. It just seemed like you were getting ready to spend your lives together," Melanie says. "Ashley thought it was ridiculous, but I liked the idea."

"You thought that Rhett and I were going to be married?" Scarlett repeats.

"Maybe not married, maybe you would just live together, but I thought it was going to last," Melanie says. "And he was so good with Wade. It just seemed like a good match."

"Oh," Scarlett says, she lays back down. She says, "To tell you the truth, I sort of thought so too. But he left so suddenly and didn't come back, or call, or write, so I gave up."

"Honey, that wasn't your fault," Melanie says as she runs her fingers through Scarlett's hair. "You didn't make a mistake as far as I'm concerned. You're looking out for yourself and for Wade, there's no shame in that."

Scarlett doesn't say anything and doesn't bat away Melanie's hand either. It reminds her of her mother, and in times like these, she misses her mother dreadfully. Scarlett rolls to the side and turns the television on. She flips through channels and by luck finds a movie both she and Melanie enjoy.

* * *

**AN: I had to post this, I'm going on a trip for a few days. I think I'll try to update on Fridays, but no promises. Thanks again for all the love.**


	3. The Ire of the Wronged

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gone with the Wind, or anything else you may recognize. Also, unbeta'd, so forgive me my mistakes.**

**AN: I'm back from my trip! I wanted to update this, because you're all so nice. I'm glad you're enjoying it, I hope you continue to do so.**

* * *

Once considered the most imposing man in the city, Trip Kennedy is a man few care to stand up against on any matter. His family has held a large portion of Atlanta since it's beginnings, when it was little more than mud and lumber. They persevered through the years and it has paid off for them. Trip is the third William Kennedy to be CEO of KDC Enterprises, and had hoped Frank would be the fourth. Frank, however, had other priorities, even at his age.

Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton had burst onto the Atlanta scene with such brilliance that it was impossible to ignore her. From the moment he met her Trip knew that she was the feisty spirit his family needed to continue to thrive. The recession had weakened their net worth, but with someone like Scarlett at the helm, he knew they would get through. Although he couldn't completely give her control over the company right away, he knew she would make a great advisor to his son should he ever decide to put his Ivy League education to use, which is exactly what he made Frank agree to attempt within the next few months.

Rhett Butler's interest in the young widow had temporarily caused Trip pause. If there was one man who no one, not even Trip dared to cross it was Rhett Butler. He had apparently having been the one to discover her and finance her, even at the worst point of the recession. But when Rhett left the city unexpectedly, Trip knew he could not miss another opportunity. He pressured Frank into returning and made sure that he ran into Scarlett. Trip made sure Frank paid her all the attentions a young woman of her standing required, and when Frank brought her to dinner, Trip took her aside and made an offer. She hadn't been scandalized, or the least bit put off, instead she had bargained and pressed for more details about the requirements Trip had outlined. By the time she left for her apartment it was all but done.

Frank and Scarlett's public courtship lasted three months, and they were married in a small ceremony on Trip's estate. It was a surprise to most people, considering the rumors about Frank, but it was legal and publicly documented, and now three months later Scarlett was scheduled to make good on her end of the deal. Trip had wanted an heir for his family since his children were of marriageable age. Neither of them had been able to produce so much as a bastard, and now they were over fifty.

In many ways, Scarlett was the daughter Trip had imagined having over the years. She was brilliant and knew everything about all her competitors and even companies she didn't compete against directly. She was incredibly charming and knew how to use her charm to get what she wanted from even the most stiff lipped board members. She could also be ruthless, if the stories were to be believed. Watching her storm past his secretary and into his office, he could believe the stories.

"Scarlett, what brings you by today?" he asks as he stands. "I thought you had an appointment."

"Your son, told my son he would never see me again if he misbehaved," Scarlett says.

"Frank?" Trip asks, raises his brows because he can't believe Frank would do such a thing.

"Yes, apparently, Frank doesn't like Wade," Scarlett says. "And if Frank thinks that is acceptable behavior for a stepfather, I'm going to have to insist that we sever all ties now. Contracts be damned."

"Scarlett, calm down," Trip says. "What Frank said was unacceptable. Your language was very clear in that your son was to be treated well, I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to be sorry, I want Frank to be sorry," Scarlett says. "I won't have my son treated so poorly in his own home."

"I promise Frank will be sorry," Trip says. "Your son is one of the reasons I admire you so, you believe in taking care of your family."

Scarlett sits at last and says, "Okay."

"Frank will feel the gravity of his mistake," Trip says. He makes a note to call his attorney. He stands and walks across the room.

"I don't want him to resent Wade either," Scarlett says.

Trip nods. It is admirable how much she protects the boy. He knew she had planned to bring him to the city in the Fall, once he started primary school. Frank was meant to return in the fall as well, to be close for the delivery. He pours them both glasses of water and says, "Frank hasn't had much cause to be around children, I will ensure that he understands that Wade isn't to come under any harm."

"Alright, as long as you can make it perfectly clear to him," Scarlett says.

"You have my word," Trip says. He hands her a glass of water and asks, "Your appointment was this morning, was it not?"

"Yes," Scarlett says. "I had no plans to visit the specialist if we had problems today."

"Understandable, should I call the doctor to let him know you're still planning on coming in?" Trip asks. He actually holds his breath, and waits for her response. The sip of water she takes seems to last longer than a sip should, and he can hear nothing but the hurried beating of his own heart as he waits for her response.

"I'm going to take your word on this Trip," Scarlett says. She puts the glass on his desk, stands, and says, "Let Dr. Meade know I'll be in his office in half an hour."

"Thank you for trusting me, Scarlett," Trip says.

Scarlett then says, "I need you to trust me too Trip."

"Trust you with what?" Trip asks. There's something in the way her eyes are sparking that makes him feel like she's playing a more dangerous game.

"Captain Butler is in town," Scarlett says. "He gave no warning that he would be here, but seeing as it's been quite a while since we've seen each other, he's made it his mission to make up for lost time."

Trip nods. He can't say that he approves of her choice in friends, but Rhett Butler was a powerful man and he had helped KDC by bringing some business back to the city. Trip knows it's beyond his ken how the businesses were persuaded, and if entire businesses can be persuaded by Captain Butler, Trip was certain that he could do little to prevent him from seeing Scarlett, if that's what he truly desired. He simply says, "I trust you."

"Good, I'll be on my way then," Scarlett says.

As soon as Scarlett is out of his office, Trip picks up his phone. He sighs and wonders what would have happened had she not taken his word. He had come too close to losing her. Frank was an idiot and that much was clear. He sighs again and focuses on repairing the damage Frank had caused.

"Alexa, call Ryan and get him up here," Trip says. "And tell my son he had better be in my office as soon as possible."

He picks up his phone and calls Dr. Meade. The phone call doesn't go as expected, apparently the doctor is a very busy man, even when his old friend needs a favor. Trip calls Scarlett and let's her know that the appointment will have to wait another week. Meade had been less than enthusiastic about the way Trip had gone about pursuing Scarlett, and even less thrilled when Trip asked him to oversee the entire process. Perhaps it's the doctor's feelings on the subject that pushed the appointment more than the claim of a bustling office.

Alexa knocks on his door and says, "Mr. Kennedy?"

"Yes?" he says as he looks up from his computer.

"Frank is on the line for you," Alexa says.

"Thank you," Trip says as he picks up his phone.

Trip immediately tears into Frank. Gives him the rundown on what he was risking by behaving in such a manner. Frank seems almost flippant and that's when Trip realizes that Frank is never going to change, and never going to realize how a woman like Scarlett was the key to the future. He tells Frank he needs him to come home now, and Frank reluctantly agrees.

Alexa knocks on his door again, "Mr. Kennedy?"

"Yes Alexa," Trip says.

"There's a Captain Rhett Butler here to see you," Alexa says. "He doesn't have an appointment, but he said he would wait to speak to you."

Trip places his left thumb on his temple and rubs his forehead. He sighs and says, "Send him in."

"Right away, Mr. Kennedy," Alexa says as she retreats to the outer office where she received guests.

"Trip, how are you?" Rhett says as he walks through the door, unaccompanied.

"I'm well, and yourself?" Trip says as he shakes hands with Rhett.

"Doing quite well, as well," Rhett says. He sits on the couch Trip uses to receive clients. "I hear you have a contract with Scarlett."

Trip admires the fact that he doesn't beat around the bush, but it is also quite unnerving. Being unnerved is a feeling that is entirely alien to Trip. In the many years he has done business, he can count on a single hand the number of times he has felt this way in the presence of another person. He says, "I do."

"Why Scarlett?"

Trip considers his answer carefully. It would do little good to insult Scarlett, even accidentally, if the Captain's presence is any signifier of how important she is to him. He says, "She's a game changer, and I want her to have a legitimate reason to take over the reigns of the company. Marrying into the family and having the company heir seemed to be the best way to do that."

"You could have hired her," Rhett says.

"You know as well as I do that she wouldn't have accepted," Trip says. "She's very independent. And selfless, despite what people seem to believe. You know she supports her sisters, her aunt, and her late husband's aunt?"

"I do," Rhett says. "She's not shy about money, and she knows how to manage it. Which is why I invested in her early. She's made me quite a bit of money."

"I want her to revitalize KDC. We're falling further and further behind our competitors," Trip says.

"I can see why she was an attractive acquisition, but I still wonder why you felt the need to push Frank on her," Rhett says. "Frank obviously has his own agenda, and I'm sure he doesn't appreciate having to deal with a wife and a stepson."

Trip suddenly realizes that Rhett is here about the boy as well. Frank had overstepped, and it was clearly going to cost the family something, potentially their future as Trip had envisioned it.

"Frank, despite his age, has yet to learn how to be accommodating," Trip says, attempting to take a lighthearted tone to their conversation.

"He threatened to keep a boy from his mother," Rhett says. "A boy who is particularly devoted to his mother, as his father passed away before he even knew him. Given that, it was a particularly harsh threat for a boy who has already been denied one parent."

Trip swallows. He hadn't thought about it in those terms, and he's damn sure that Frank hadn't either. he says, "I'm sure Frank wasn't serious."

"Whether Frank was serious or not matters not to me. What matters is that the boy took the threat seriously, and has been worried that he would lose his mother," Rhett says. "That's not what an almost five year old should be worrying about."

"I've apologized to Scarlett, and Frank will apologize as soon as he arrives," Trip says.

"I think that you need to reconsider your contract with Scarlett," Rhett says. "She may have signed a few pieces of paper, but I think you need to consider that Frank is particularly stupid and Scarlett doesn't forgive easily. If this was only a small mistake, you can only imagine what a larger one would bring about."

Trip would like to defend his son, but it doesn't seem to be a particularly wise idea. And it was true that Frank would likely make more mistakes and not all of them would be so easily repaired.

"I would recommend that you ask Scarlett if she's at all interested in your company, and I'd recommend pushing back any thoughts about an heir. She's young, and I realize that is why you're interested in her, but I won't have you forcing her into more responsibility. As you so thoughtfully pointed out, the fate of many people rest on her shoulders and she feels all of it. Adding a thoughtless husband, and the need for a child to the mix is weighing heavily on her. And that troubles me."

"I don't think it's any of you business," Trip says, feeling indignation over the fact that Rhett had the gall to say such things to him of all people.

"Oh, but Scarlett is my business, and Wade Hampton is my business," Rhett says. "If your son so much as says a cross word to either of them, you can rest assured that I won't let it happen again."

Trip has nothing to say to that. If his company was suffering now, ending up on the wrong side of Rhett would put them under. He sighs, defeated. He says, "So what do you want me to do? I can't exactly call her and tell her I've decided to call it all off."

"You'll figure it out," Rhett says as he stands. He sees himself to the door and says, "It was great to see you again Trip. I do hope our next meeting won't be too soon, for your sake."

Trip falls heavily into his chair. This was not how he expected the day to go, and it was only ten in the morning. Alexa is at his door again before he can even begin to think of ways to tell Scarlett that he was calling off the deal.

"Do I have another unexpected visitor?" Trip says as he gestures for Alexa to enter.

"Sir," Alexa says, sounds quite serious. "There's been an accident."

"What?" Trip says.

"Frank was in an accident on the way to the airport," Alexa says. "I just got the call from the police."

"What did they say?" he asks.

"They said his vehicle went over a ledge," Alexa says. "They don't think he'll survive very long."

"Is Captain Butler still in the building?" Trip asks. "If so, have security send him back up here. If not get him on the phone. And get me the first flight to wherever the hell Frank was staying."

Alexa runs for her desk. Trip opens a web browser and looks up any information that may be available on the accident, there is nothing at the moment.

Rhett appears shortly after. He says, "I don't appreciate being escorted through the building as though I'm a criminal."

Trip looks at him, and says, "Did you do it?"

"Do what?" Rhett asks.

"Make an attempt on Frank's life," Trip says.

"What happened?" Rhett asks.

"His car went over a ledge on his way to the airport," Trip says. "My assistant tells me they don't expect him to survive."

"I resent being a suspect. I would never have a man killed," Rhett says. He looks to Trip and says, "But I might be able to give you a lead."

Trip looks to Rhett and Rhett continues. "I did some looking into your son's latest activities after Scarlett told me everything. I found out he was seeing the partner of someone who wouldn't be too pleased to find out he was being cheated on."

"Do you have a name?" Trip says.

"I do, and I'll have it sent to the police as an anonymous tip," Rhett says. "I doubt that they'll be able to tie it to him, but at least they'll have someone to question."

"If they even find it suspicious," Trip says. "It could be an accident for all I know. I jumped to a conclusion after hearing the news. I think I'm still in shock."

"I am sorry Trip," Rhett says. "A father should never have to outlive his child. If you need anything, let me know."

Trip looks up at Rhett, and sees Alexa at the door. He says, "I'm going to leave now, don't tell Scarlett anything until I know for sure what's going to happen with Frank."

"She has to know," Rhett says. "She's married to him after all, perhaps she'd even like to go with you."

"I don't want her to go, I can deal with whatever it is that's happening, she has her deal tomorrow, and Wade is visiting," Trip says.

Rhett looks surprised. "You care about her."

"I do, she's the type of person I had hoped to raise," Trip says. "I've got to go, but please try to keep her from rushing across the ocean. I know tomorrow's meeting is important."

"Of course," Rhett says.

An hour later, as Trip is somewhere between the continents, he receives the news that Frank has died. Trip arrives and positively identifies his son, for the record. Officially, his death is an accident, caused by the driver's negligence, and Frank not wearing a seatbelt. Trip stays until they release Frank's body, and continuously assuring Scarlett she can stay put, and helps coordinate Frank's funeral. The morning Trip is scheduled to leave, an officer visits and apologizes for not ruling Frank's death a murder. He is young, twenty two at the most and is rambling on about how everyone knew it wasn't an accident but their superiors had forced the accident ruling because they were being forced as well. It was a huge cover up, whoever wanted Frank out of the way had quite a bit of pull in this country.

The funeral is a lavish affair, just as Frank would have wanted. Scarlett sits beside Trip and Wade sits beside her. On Trip's left is his daughter, who has taken Frank's death very harshly. Trip had ensured the church service would be to the point. Captain Butler is impossible to miss, he sits a few rows back, and when they leave the church, he is beside Scarlett at Wade's request. The graveside service was much more personal, and had more speeches from Frank's closest friends.

Rhett is now holding Wade in one arm, and Scarlett has her arm looped through his other arm. She looks quite lost, and very, very young. Comparatively, Trip feels all of his years. His son is dead, Scarlett is no longer bound to the Kennedy family, and no heir had been conceived. Simply because Frank had shacked up with the wrong person. The world was complicated and Trip couldn't understand how fate could have been so cruel as to bring him close to having everything he had wanted, only to take it all away in one fell swoop. It's only when his daughter leads him away that he realizes everyone else has left. He remembers very little of the next two days, people coming and going, cards and letters arriving, and the mysterious package from an anonymous person who only identified himself as a friend of Frank.

Monday morning he arrives at Walker and Walker Associates a somber man. Condolences are doled out left and right, which should have been less surprising. Frank was fairly well known in town, and his death had been a point of news. He thanks everyone, and enters the boardroom for the company. Deacon Walker has been Trip's lawyer for fifty years. He was a stern man and his son, Darren Walker, was just as somber. Scarlett, dressed in black is seated alone on one side of the board room table. Trip takes a seat next to his lawyers, and Darren brings him up to date on the current proceedings.

Henry Hamilton, Scarlett's lawyer, enters the room and takes his places next to Scarlett. He is Trip's age, but had been passing off client's to younger members as he considered retirement. Scarlett, however, was a special case. His nephew Charlie had been married to Scarlett, and Henry saw it as his responsibility to continue to represent Scarlett, even if she had remarried.

The meeting begins and Trip sits as his lawyers and Henry hash out the details of what Frank's death means for the merger and the agreements they had made. It takes an all morning, and part of the afternoon for them to decide that at this point they can walk away and dissolve all contracts. It's great for Scarlett, who as Captain Butler so thoughtfully pointed out, has her entire life before her, but Trip feels as though he is getting the short end of the stick.

The lawyers pack up and Scarlett is left alone with Trip, despite Henry's insistence that she leave with him. She says, "Please Uncle Henry, let me have a minute with Trip. Then we'll meet Wade and Melly and have dinner."

Henry grumbles but he leaves the room.

"I am sorry about Frank," Scarlett says. "He was a good man, and should've have met his demise so soon."

"As am I, but there is no one to blame but Frank," Trip says. "So your boy is in town?"

"Yes, he is afraid to leave me. He hasn't gone home since hearing Frank passed away. Melanie returned this afternoon with more of his things," Scarlett says. "I hope to have him enrolled in one of the preschools for part of the day, after the holidays."

"I'm sure he'll do fine, he's an awfully bright boy," Trip says. He looks to Scarlett, and again he's struck by her youth. "I am sorry Scarlett."

"For what?" she asks as her brows knit.

"For pushing this deal on you, it wasn't the best idea I've ever had," Trip says. "With age, comes wisdom is the common belief, but I saw my life's work slipping away and I was doing everything in my power to save it. I saw you and knew that you could be the catalyst for getting exactly what I had always dreamed of having."

"I don't blame you," Scarlett says. "I went into this with a full understanding of what I was undertaking, and I thought it was an agreeable decision. I was tired of having men pursue me, having a husband kept them at bay, and I knew having another baby would do that as well."

Trip, highly amused by her words, laughs and says, "It's your brutal honesty that people find trouble, and I find comforting."

"Well I wish more people shared that belief, I think I've alienated half of the city by speaking my mind," Scarlett says. "Then again, people like yourself enjoy my straightforward ways. Sometimes I feel as though I was born too late."

"You are a game changer Scarlett, you would never quite fit in in any time or place," Trip says.

The door swings open, and Henry clears his throat. Understanding that their time was up, Trip extends his hand and when Scarlett places her smaller hand upon his he squeezes it and says, "I wish you all the best, and hope that you won't mind an old foolish man calling to check in on you from time to time."

"Of course not," Scarlett says.

Holding the door open until Scarlett passes by, Henry quietly grumbles. Scarlett walks toward the elevator and waits for Henry's commentary. They enter the elevator car and he says, "I told you I didn't approve of this when it began, and I'm sure you won't appreciate my sentiments, but I'm glad it didn't work out. Frank was a fool, and he could have put you and Wade in danger. This was a stupid decision and I hope you realized just how much you could have lost."

The elevator arrives on the parking level floor and Scarlett follows Henry, there is no need to fight him on this topic. It's true that it was stupid to put herself in this position, but the benefits had outweighed the risks at the time the offer was made. She had never imagined Frank would have been so resentful of their marriage, or that he would have ever had a cross word for Wade. It was annoying that she hadn't been able to see the writing on the wall.

* * *

**AN: So there it is, chapter 3. If this doesn't ring true to you, well then, don't continue to read it. I've never understood why people read things they don't like. A few comments based on reviews. I like the idea that Scarlett and Melanie get along, it's always been something that I thought Scarlett should have seen. But she was never saw anything until it was too late, which I hope kind of came across here. I don't want to change the entire story, but I can't really say what will come next. Muses are fickle things, and I tend to write what comes to me. I'm sorry if this was a huge leap.**


End file.
